He Likes Boys
by LoveMercyLove
Summary: A song fic based on the song 'He Likes Boys', based off of a Youtube video from the point of view of Artemis. !OneSidedSpitfire(Artemis)! !BirdFlash! !ONESHOTMAYBE!


**_'I wasn't sure when I first met him, that goofy smile on his face when he fell face first on the Mount's training pad sending a beach ball nearly hitting Batman in the face, if he was going to be that annoying, overbearing guy I would hate or that absolutely loving, adorable guy I would fall in love with.'_**

 **Sexy hair, gorgeous smile.**

 **He's the most perfect guy I've come across, in a while.**

Artemis stared back at Wally, who was now devouring his second whole pizza for lunch and about to start on his third. She smiled a little, thinking about it as she turned back to her journal. It had kept her sane in the past couple weeks she had been staying at Mount Justice with the Young Justice League, the sidekicks really. She stared back at the page before finishing.

 ** _'I guess I was lucky when I got both.'_**

The day after that she was sitting across from Wally in the Bioship. He and M'gann had been talking about what she should try baking next since she obviously was having trouble mastering anything she had tried before, when Artemis cut in.

"Come on Kid Flirt, she's fine baking cookies if that's what she likes doing." This caused him to groan, sinking into his seat. "I swear you are so childish." She was rethinking the things she had written earlier. As she grouchily turned the other way she heard him laugh.

"Hey, Arty, you know I'm just messing around. Megalicious could make whatever she wants and I'd still love it." How had he managed to flirt with both of them at the same time?

The mission was simple and they were back at Mount Justice before nightfall. Artemis grimaced as she felt a pain flare up in her side as she walked, only barely making it to the couch in the living room before curling up into a ball on top of a cushion. "Artemis, are you alright?" Kaldur was the first one to notice her. She assured him along with the rest of them that she would be just fine and had probably hyper extended a muscle during the mission.

As the lights turned off, she nearly fell asleep before she heard the kitchen lights flick on.

"Kid Fat, why are you still here?" She groaned. Didn't he have a place to be or something, somewhere where he wasn't distracting her from her much needed sleep.

"Scoot over, we're eating ice cream." She sat up reluctantly as she saw him pull for the remote. "Grey's Anatomy was on earlier, it's a good thing I had it recording."

 **Sensitive, real sweet.**

 **Even watches Desperate Housewives, with me.**

"You, Kid Dork, watch Grey's Anatomy?" Her eyes were wide in awe. He stared back with a 'Duh, who doesn't absolutely LOVE Grey's Anatomy' look on his face followed by a playfully eye roll. ' ** _Yeah, OK he is perfect_**.'

"Hey Wally, you're alright you know."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled before turning back to the TV.

They ended up cuddling that night a little, just an arm around her shoulders as they watched the new episode. It wasn't much to go by but it was enough for her for right now. Wally flashed her one of his sexy smiles before he finally headed to bed for the night leaving her on the couch huddled up beneath his blanket. There was no doubting that by the way she was feeling right now that she had indeed found the one. Now if only he knew it, he must know!

 **My heart's beating like a mini-drum,**

A few days later she brought it up with M'gann.

 **I told my best friends he's the one.**

 **I said I think that I'm in love this time,**

She was more than supportive and even told her that if she wanted to she should go for it! The worst that could happen was that he could say no. Well, he could say no and make up some stupid reason but that would never happen. Wally had dated so many girls, at least it seemed that way with the way he acted toward any female team member. It gave her a little bit of faith that she wasn't the only one falling in love.

Halloween followed closely after that. She was going to the dance at Happy Harbor's High School with Wally, M'gann, Kon El, and Zatanna. Robin had opted to stay at the cave with Kaldur who, due to his Atlantian appearance, didn't stand much of a chance at blending in even at a costume party. Artemis had just arrived with Zatanna as she saw the others already dressed to go with the exception of M'gann who, in an instant, transformed into her Halloween costume. She was dressed as a vampire, which suit her. She was normally stoic, unemotional. Except when it came to a certain speedster of course.

Absentmindedly Zatanna looked over at the group when they noticed that Wally was still in his Kid Flash costume. "Does he think wearing that out would be a good idea, I mean someone might recognize him or something." Artemis sighed, smiling lightly.

"It's not like there won't be any other superhero costumes there, though!" They heard him whine at them from across the room as Robin called him over to look at something on his holographic monitor.

 **They told e something that could change my mind.**

"So," Zatanna started without thinking, smiling at the two. "how long have they been a couple?" She smiled, pointing at Robin and Wally. Artemis nearly fell over laughing.

"Oh, no! They're not a couple." She continued laughing as she saw Wally hug Rob from behind, smiling as he stared at the screen coming up from his forearm causing Rob's face to turn a slight red color. Her face hardened as she turned toward the zeta beam. "Suddenly, I don't feel like partying." Her face softened again into a sad expression.

 **He likes boys, finally now it's all making sense.**

 **He likes boys, I like this guy but he's on the fence.**

She was thinking back to the time when they were so close they could've kissed but he had jumped back. She thought it may have just been nerves but after this, she was sure that it had been something else.

 **He likes boys, I can't believe this happened again,**

That's it, she's never falling in love with ANYONE, EVER again after this. Him and Robin were inseparable, yeah, but she had always chalked it up to them being best friends long before any of the others even knew each other existed. They were bros and had a strong bromance but never had she imagined that they were more than that. But, in the end...

 **He likes boys.**

**END OF 'HE LIKES BOYS'**

 **Author's Babble: To see the original video that this is based off of by ShunAce26, it's located on the You of the Tube! It's a great video and is one of my favorites! I think it's the best. I might make a part two to this, but I'm not sure yet. Maybe. If I feel like. Meh.**


End file.
